Fantasia 2020
Fantasia 2020 is an upcoming sequel to Fantasia 2000. It is the third installment of the Fantasia trilogy. Segments Segment 1: TBA (written by TBA) Segment 2: TBA (written by TBA) Segment 3: The Ugly Duckling/The Four Seasons (written by Antonio Vivaldi) Based on the story by Hans Christian Andersen. Set on the British countryside, this segment tells a story about a young bird hatches in the nest with mallard ducklings. The ducklings and their parents don't get along with the young bird, until they realize he have grown into a mute swan. Segment 4: TBA (written by TBA) Segment 5: TBA (written by TBA) Segment 6: The Sorcerer's Apprentice (written by Paul Dukas) A reuse of the segments from the original two films. Based on the poem by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. This segment stars Mickey Mouse as the apprentice of sorcerer Yen Sid who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. Segment 7: TBA (written by TBA) Segment 8: TBA (written by TBA) The art is made in the style of Tomm Moore. Segment 9: The Rite of Spring (written by Igor Stravinsky) A remake of the segment from the original film. This segment focues on the age of dinosaurs. The Jurassic dinosaurs will be replaced by the Cretaceous dinosaurs. And all dinosaurs will have modern scientifically accurate anatomy. Creatures in order of appearance #Xiphactinus #Jellyfish #Archelon #Tusoteuthis #Mosasaurus #Elasmosaurus #Pteranodon #Deinosuchus (replacing Dimetrodon) #Adocus #Troodon #Avisaurus (replacing Archaeopteryx) #Ankylosaurus (replacing Stegosaurus) #Alamosaurus (replacing Apatosaurus) #Ornithomimus #Triceratops #Pachyrhinosaurus #Styracosaurus #Parasaurolophus #Hesperonychus (replacing Compsognathus) #Maiasaura (replacing Plateosaurus) #Oryctodromeus #Didelphodon (replacing Kannemeyeria) #Dakotaraptor #Stygimoloch #Edmontosaurus #Corythosaurus #Tyrannosaurus Rex #Ichthyornis (replacing Dimorphodon) #Chirostenotes #Daspletosaurus (replacing Ceratosaurus) Segment 10: 1812 Overture (written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) A follow-up of The Rite of Spring and the final segment. This segment shows what happens after the dinosaurs. The first half features the animals of the Paleogene (Eocene, Oligocene and Miocene) period, the second half features the animals of the Pleistocene period and the final half features the animals of the modern African savanna. Creatures in order of appearance #Purgatorius (shown at the beginning of the segment) #Leptictidium #Gastornis #Propalaeotherium #Godinotia #Ambulocetus #Basilosaurus #Moeritherium #Andrewsarchus #Megacerops #Entelodon #Paraceratherium #Hyaenodon #Amphicyon #Chalicotherium #Arsinoitherium #Deinotheirum #Megistotherium #Megalodon #Livyatan Melvillei #Phorusrhacos #Borhyaena #Thylacosmilus #Argentavis #Thylacine #Procoptodon #Diprotodon #Thylacoleo #Megalania #Giant Moa #Gigantopithecus #Megatherium #Doedicurus #Macrauchenia #Woolly Mammoth #Woolly Rhinoceros #Megaloceros #Cave Bear #European Cave Lion #Aurochs #Saiga #Siberian Reindeer #Dire Wolf #Mule Deer #Smilodon #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog #Pronghorn #Camelops #Giant Bison #Hagerman Horse #Columbian Mammoth #Short-Faced Bear #Sandhill Crane #Blue Wildebeest #Grant's Zebra #Thomson's Gazelle #Topi #Cape Buffalo #Common Warthog #Olive Baboon #African Elephant #Cattle Egret #African Lion #Martial Eagle #Black Rhinoceros #Red-Billed Oxpecker #Grey Crowned Crane #Meerkat #Greater Kudu #Reticulated Giraffe #Impala #Cheetah #Southern Ostrich #Spotted Hyena #Common Hippopotamus #Greater Flamingo #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Ruppell's Vulture #Marabou Stork #Nile Crocodile Trivia *''The Rite of Spring'' remake is the only segment to have a follow-up segment, 1812 Overture. It is also the only segment remake in the series. *The last two segments will be made in photorealistic CGI with live-action backgrounds while the rest of the segments were traditionally animated. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Fantasia Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Sequels